Fury of the Dragon God
Fury of the Dragon God''' (FOTDG) - gra VRMMORPG wyprodukowana przez studio "ZEUS". Uczestnictwo w grze możliwe za posiadaniem NerveGear`u. Aktualnie wyprodukowane 2000 egzemplarzy ze względu na sam fakt, że projekt ruszył nie dawno. Liczba egzemplarzy rocznie a maksymalny poziom do osiągnięcia to 150, została też wprowadzona możliwość gry jako "Duo-klasowiec".Zostanie też dodany tryb PvP w trakcie którego zawodnik który odniesie porażke nie ucierpi w żaden sposób na zdrowiu po za grą,chyba że ktoś odważy się przejść na tryb Wolny zaczynając atakować wszystkich dookoła sam wydaje na siebie wyrok,osoby które zostaną pokonane przez przeciwnika w trybie wolnym także nie ucierpią na zdrowiu, tylko nie będą mogły sie w żaden sposób "zrespawnować" przez czas 10 minut thumb|296px|LOGO Fabuła Miasto Tristram, po testach BETA i oficjalnym starcie wszystko odbywało się bez zarzutów. Gracze robili to co im się podobało,każdy był zadowolony. Ale to co piękne nie trwa wiecznie... Pewnego razu smoki przeprowadziły nieprzewidywalny atak na pobliskie miasta, co wzbudziło wątpliwości wśród GM`a, który w trybie natychmiastowym pozbył się funkcji wyloguj w obawie przed tym, że smoki w niewyjaśniony sposób mogłyby opuścić świat gry. Smokom towarzyszy też pięciu BETA-Testerów, którzy nie wiadomo czemu postanowili przejść na stronę zła. Pozostałe Miasta * Miasto Gamma - Opanowane przez smoki * Miasto Omega - największe z miast zamieszkane przez ludzi * Miasto Alfa - Opanowane przez smoki Expowiska * Pustynia Zapomnienia (10lvl-25 lvl) * Wieża Pająków (25lvl -50lvl) * Zombie (50lvl-60lvl * Pokój Nauczycielski (55lvl,Za jednego szkodnika dostaje się 10% expa,po osiągnięciu 60 lvl exp jest do kiczu) * Loch Wygnańców V1 (60lvl-85lvl) * Loch Wygnańców V2 (85lvl-100lvl) * Komnata Smoka-Parter (100lvl-110lvl) * Komnata Smoka-1 Piętro (110lvl-120lvl) * Komnata Smoka 2 Piętro- (11Olvl-125lvl) * Wieża Przeznaczenia (125lvl-150lvl) * FEAR ZONE (Ostatnia Mapa) Inne Mapy * Arena-Jedyne miejsce gdzie można przeprowadzić PvP z innym graczem bez większych konsekwencji * Królestwo Handlu-Nie jest to nic innego niż mapa do handlu pomiędzy sobą Klasy * Strzelec ** Łuk, Kusza * Wojownik ** Miecz * Szaman ** Zaklęcia Bitewne, defensywne, Leczenie, Krótki miecz * Ninja ** Sztylety, Miecz Postać * Przedział wiekowy : 13 -16 * Wygląd dobierany według własnego uznania * Po utworzeniu postaci zostajemy przeniesieni do Miasta Tristram Śmierć w grze Gdy nasze punkty życia spadną do 0, wtedy w prawdziwym świecie będziemy to odczuwać jakby nas ugryzł komar. Z początku można skorzystać z 5 natychmiastowych respawnów, potem będziemy zdani na rzadki przedmiot - Smocze Życzenie... występuje w postaci zwoju, którego można zdobyć poprzez wykonanie specjalnych questów, oraz normalnie kupić od innego gracza (o ile trafi się taki przygłup). Bohaterowie '''Dobrzy * CursedDragon (Wojownik/Ninja) ** Atrybut: Gniew * Nari (Wojownik) ** Atrybut: Woda * On (Strzelec/Wojownik), bardziej skupiający się na ostrzale, jednak potrafiący walczyć wręcz * Venaya (Strzelec/Szaman) ** Atrybut: Ciemność * Jakiś trep (Strzelec/Wojownik), skupiający się bardziej na walce wręcz * Taiga (Wojownik/Ninja) ** Atrybut: Światło * Yainshi (Szaman) * Zdziszek * Miu ( od 2 sezonu ) Źli * Emperor (Wojownik) Smoki thumbNie ma szczegółowych danych o nich, znany jest tylko wygląd.Można porównać by jego osiągi z 5 grupami przeciwników ( po 3 szkodniku) razem wzięte. Statystyki * HP : 0 - 50000 * Siła ''': 0 - 2500 * '''Szybkość : 0 - 1500 * Wytrzymałość : 0 - 2900 * Magia : 0 - 500 * Celność : 0 - 700 * Zakradanie się : 0 - 850 * Umiejętność posługiwania się bronią (każdy rodzaj) : 0 - 1700 Odcinki # Start Furii # KOTLET?! # "Dziadek" chce coś sprzedać # Co to za zgred ten ktoś? # Turniej PvP # Grypa # Jedziemy z tym koksem # Kłótnia # Ostateczne Starcie # The Movie: Strażnik Czasu Opening ( Sezon 1 ) Opening do Movie`sa Opening ( Sezon 2 ) Ending Sezon 2 Wydarzenia w tym sezonie dzieją się 2 miesiące od poprzedniego sezonu. Zmienia się też system walk, można walczyć ze sobą w grze, lub w normalnym świecie poprzez przycisk na BatlleDysku ( zostanie objaśnione potem).Z czasem na ulicach miasta jak i w grze pojawi się nowe zagrożenie. Atrybuty * Atrybut Gniewu -Atrybut który stawia na " furie " użytkownika. Inaczej mówiąc im bardziej jesteśmy wkurzeni tym nasze szanse na zwycięstwo rośnie. Znacznej poprawie ulega: Atak, Obrona, Szybkość ataku, Wytrzymałość..Nie wyklucza to nikogo z tzw. " meczów towarzyskich " ale trudno wtedy o " przekroczenie limitów ". * Atrybut Ognia - Tutaj użytkownik ma do dyspozycji od razu cały swój potencjał. Jednakże można się w nim zatracić i przegrać chociażby przez własną pychę. Jeśli jednak jesteśmy opanowani jesteśmy skazani na zwycięstwo. Największym wrogiem dla tego atrybutu jest Woda. Poprawie ulega Atak i Celność ataku.Niestety żeby nie było za pięknie wadą tego atrybutu jest wysoki spadek szybkości * Atrybut Wody - Największe zagrożenie dla użytkowników spod Atrybutu Ognia. Od samego początku dysponuje ogromnymi możliwościami, lecz brakuje mu troche żeby dorównać do poziomu startowego AtrybutuOgnia. Poprawie ulega Magia i ilość HP * Atrybut Światła - Trudno stwierdzić do jakiego atrybutu budzi największy respect, dla każdego z nich stanowi jakieś wyzwanie. Użytkownik zazwyczaj jest opanowany i chłodno analizuje sytuacje. Wzmocnieniu podlegają wszystkie atrybuty, ale minusem jest to że drastycznie spada ilość posiadanego HP * '''Atrybut Ciemności - '''Jeden z najbardziej cenionych atrybutów. Użytkownik może absorbować siłę ataku przeciwnika i w pewnym stopniu dodawać ją do swojej. Atrybut ten budzi groze w użytkowikach spod Atrybutu Światła. Wzrostowi ulegają wszystkie statystyki jednakże po 15 minutach następuje efek uboczny który dezaktywuje wszystkie dopalacze i sprawia że użytkownik dostaje obrażenia zwiększone o 2 razy aniżeli normalnie. Pojawi się też możliwość importowania całego swojego EQ z gry do Realnego świata w celach handel, lub po prostu walka.Po wduszeniu czerwonego przyciska rozpoczyna się walka.Na czas walki dysk znika i pojawia się spowrotem dopiero po zakończeniu walki. Galeria Setoposter780.JPG|Adrian Shane Syfon-3.jpg|też Adrian Shane Kaiba_elite2.jpg|Adrian z dyskiem do pojedynków w Realu]]Po wduszeniu czerwonego przyciska rozpoczyna się walka.Na czas walki dysk znika i pojawia się spowrotem dopiero po zakończeniu walki. MeiMerry.jpg|Venaya Sora23.jpg|Taiga Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr